Rain, Wine, and Kisses
by Jim and Molly
Summary: A short one-shot where it's Molly's birthday and a certain someone isn't around to celebrate with her.


Molly let out a groan as she left the morgue, adjusting the purse over her shoulder. It was her birthday but so far no one had even acknowledged her mere presence in the background. Though it was only drizzling outside, it did nothing to help her downcast mood, and in the end causing Molly to bump into more than a couple people as she made her way onto the Tube.

When she got back to her flat she wouldn't even have Jim there to distract her since he'd left two weeks ago and as per usual he'd left no sign as to when he'd make his reappearance, leaving Molly to resort to having an evening along with Toby and maybe a glass or two of wine.

She soon found a seat, having to give puppy-dog eyes to a business man to get it, and sat between a rather overweight middle-aged man and someone who smelled like they'd had a bit too much to drink. Molly pulled out her mobile, checking it in hope for some new messages to pass the time. Seeing that she had none she hesitantly texted Jim.

_Do you know when you're coming back? –Mx_

After a few seconds she received an answer.

_ Of course I do. -JM_

Molly let out a sigh she'd been holding in. She always worried for him when he went away for such long times, unsure of whether or not he would come back, and if he did, what state he'd arrive in.

_Could you please tell me? -Mx_

_I could. –JM_

That was it, he was going to be uncooperative. Molly let out another sigh, deciding to resume texting him when she was back at her flat. Maybe he'd be in the mood to have an actual conversation then. That, however, didn't end up working as planned though.

Molly made her way through the crowds once she arrived at her desitantion and quickly to her flat, the drizzle having turned into pouring rain by the time she made it back. She was dripping from head to toe as she entered her flat, expecting to find Toby lounging around on the couch but greeted to a very different situation instead.

Jim was sitting on the touch, idly turning a very stressed-out looking cat over in his hands as he held him by the scruff. The cat that happened to be at the man's whim was dressed up in one of Molly's shirts, wrapped around the him in such a way that he couldn't tear it off or wriggle out of it, yet also looking very much like a dress at the same time.

"Happy birthday darling," the consulting criminal drawled as Molly closed the door behind her, quickly approaching the pair. She sat on the couch, disregarding her wet trousers plastered to her legs and the way everything was bound to leave her couch uncomfortably wet until the morning.

"And my present is what exactly?" she asked, more out of pure curiosity than _actually_wanting anything.

Jim handed her cat to her. "I think this style vastly improves his look."

Molly gave a small smile, taking her cat and slowly peeling her clothes off of him, but not before giving Jim a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Jim, I'm sure he absolutely _loves_ this look."

"And you don't?"

"Well I don't think I'm going to be able to wear this again." She slipped one of Toby's paws out of a 'sleeve'.

"It was last season anyway."

"You're still going on about it? So I have a few shirts and jumpers that are more than a couple years old."

"It's talk like that that's going to get Toby into a few new dresses."

"Oh come on, Jim." Molly yanked the rest of the now ruined shirt off of her cat and held him in her lap, albeit a bit awkwardly because she still had water dripping down her and Toby didn't seem to appreciate it in the least.

"Oh come on Molly," Jim mocked with a smirk, reaching behind a couch pillow and pulling out a bottle of wine that was, without a doubt, more expensive than Molly's paycheck. "Besides, I brought an actual present." Molly smiled some more.

"Then give it here," she reached over and grabbed the bottle with enthusiasm, shifting to sit in his lap. This ended up causing Toby to grudgingly jumped off the couch but Molly giggled when Jim began to peel off her wet clothes, practically flinging her jacket across the room. "Jim I might want to wear that later."

Jim smirked, moving to her shirt so that it was nearly off her, though it stuck to her damp skin and ended up only coming off half-way before Jim moved in for a kiss. "Exactly, _later_."


End file.
